


Christmas Visitors

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys bus breaks down and they find several Blockheads to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Visitors

Reema, Helen, Melissa, Tristain, and Jodi were all getting ready to celebrate Christmas with a little Christmas eve party with just the 5 of them...mostly drinking, listening to music and talking about their 5 favorite men...NKOTB. They are on their 4th glass of wine when the doorbell rings. All 5 of them look at each other and Reema goes to answer the door. She is floored when she sees Jordan, Joe, Danny, Jon and Donnie standing there cold and wet.   
“Hey, our bus broke down about a mile up the road and we have no cell phone reception...so do you think we can use your phone?”Donnie says.  
Reema is speechless but leaves the door open and slowly walks back into the living room where the other 4 are.  
“Ummm, Helen, it’s for you.” Reema says looking as white as a ghost as she sits back down.  
The rest of them all looking puzzled look at Reema as Helen goes to the door. She reaches the door and her jaw drops as she sees who is there and again Donnie tells her what he said to Reema and Helen just nods and lets them in.   
Ummm, ladies we have visitors.” Helen says as she comes back into the room.  
A few moments later the guys walk into the living room dripping wet and Melissa, Jodi, and Tristain’s jaws drop and the guys smile.   
“Umm, what, how, why...” is all Melissa could say as she kept shaking her head and pinching herself.  
“Where and who.” Jon said laughing.

“Any way we can get a towel or if you have somewhere we can dry our shirts.” Jordan says   
Tristain goes to the bathroom and comes out holding 5 big towels and hands them to them. They take the towel and take off their shirts and hand them to Tristain so she can throw them into the dryer.  
“Oh Damn!” Reema and Helen exclaim  
Melissa and Jodi both giggle and blush at the site.   
Tristain goes to put the shirts in the dryer and Donnie follows her, she puts the clothes in the dryer and turns it on. As she turns to leave Donnie is in front of her and starts kissing her.   
Danny wonders where Donnie went off to and goes to try and find him.  
“Damn it Donnie, can you at least wait till later, and find out the woman’s name before you sticking your tongue down her throat?” Danny says rolling his eyes.  
“I’d like to stick something else down her throat.” Donnie says Danny is pulling him back into the other room.  
Tristain fans herself and leans back on the dryer to compose herself before going back out to rejoin the others.  
Danny and Donnie come back in the living room and the rest of the guys are shaking their heads at Donnie.  
“So what happened out there?” Tristain asks as she comes back in from the laundry room.  
“We were on our way to our hotel so we could do a Christmas Concert tomorrow night in the next town and our bus broke down. So we were wondering if we could use your phone, our cells seem to have no reception out here.” Donnie says.  
“Oh the phone is in the kitchen here let me show you.” Helen says leading Donnie into the kitchen.  
Helen comes back with a huge smile on her face and Danny roles his eyes. Donnie comes back in the room a few minutes later.  
“Well, the mechanic is closed and won’t be open till tomorrow afternoon.” Donnie says.  
“Hey, I have an idea, why don’t you guys stay with us tonight.” Reema says  
“We would love to, but we don’t know your names, and you might take advantage of us.” Donnie says winking  
“I am Reema, this is Melissa, Helen, Jodi, and Tristain, and there now you know who we are.” Reema says giggling.  
“Nice to meet ya’ll, and by judging from the music you already know who we are.” Jordan says.  
The girls go quiet to try to remember what was playing and it’s the guy’s music playing in the background.  
Jodi gets up and goes to turn off the CD player.  
“So what are you ladies up to tonight, no Christmas party to go to?” Jordan asks  
“No, we wanted to stay here and have our own NKOTB Christmas party with just the five of us.” Helen says  
“Well, now you really do have your own NKOTB Christmas party.” Donnie says smiling  
Melissa giggles and gives a smile to Jon and Jon goes over to sit next to her.  
“You have very pretty eyes.” Jon says to Melissa.  
“Thank you.” Melissa replies blushing.  
Jon wraps his arm around her and leans in to kiss her softly on the lips. Melissa blushes and smiles back at Jon after he breaks away from her.   
“She is extremely shy and won’t say much until she is relaxed, plus she is a HUGE Jon girl, so she is also star struck by now.” Helen says to Jon.  
Melissa blushes and gives a death like stare to Helen and Helen winks at her.   
“So what is there to drink?” Donnie asks laughing  
“We have vodka and water for Jordan.” Reema says laughing  
Reema goes to the kitchen to get shot glasses, vodka, and water.  
“Let me come help you.” Donnie says smiling a sexy smile.  
“Oh no you don’t D.” Jordan says.  
Donnie pouts and looks so cute doing it. Jordan goes to help Reema while Donnie goes and it’s next to Tristain putting his arm around her. Tristain giggles and lays her head back on his arm.  
In the kitchen Jordan is helping Reema with glasses.  
“You know Melissa is really into your brother, and I want to get those two together any way you can help out with that?” Reema says to Jordan handing him water.  
“We need some way to loosen him and her up, Melissa seems a little shyer than Jon but I am sure there is a way.” Jordan says  
“I have an idea just follow my lead.” Reema replies  
They walk back into the living room and pass out the glasses and fill them with vodka.  
“Hey I have an idea how about we play a little game.” Reema says winking at Melissa.  
Melissa gives her a don’t you dare deer in the headlights look and Reema laughs.  
“Let’s play some Truth or Dare.” Reema says  
“That’s an awesome idea Reema.” Jordan says  
“J, I know what you guys are up to...don’t.” Jon says sternly  
“It will be fine Jon, and it’s a great idea.” Donnie says  
Melissa looks like she could pass out at any moment but agrees to play giving Jon a small smile.  
Reema and Jordan smile at each other and they start to play.  
“Melissa, Truth or dare?” Reema asks  
“Ummm, dare.” Melissa replies  
Jon turns to look at her with a shocked expression.  
“Ok Mel, I dare you to kiss Jon on the cheek.” Reema says  
Melissa looks a little relieved that it’s only that but still a little scared, but she does it. She leans into Jon and gives him a quick peck on the cheek and Jon smiles at her.  
Reema turns to Helen and asks her, “Helen, Truth or Dare?”  
Helen thinks for a minute and says, “Dare!”  
“Ok, I dare you to sing Where do we go from here to Joe.” Reema replies  
“OK!” Helen says and turns to Joe and sings.   
After the song Joe smiles and gives her a hugs whispering in her ear, “That was great, and I’ll show you later.” She pulls back and smiles and Joe winks at her.  
“Mel, Truth or Dare.” Helen asks  
Melissa rolls her eyes and says, “Dare!”   
“I dare you to take 3 shots of Vodka.” Helen says  
“Alright.” Melissa says and one by one she downs 3 shots of vodka and smiles.  
“Mel, Truth or Dare?” Donnie says  
Mel looks over at him, “What is this pick on Melissa night, ok dare!”  
“I dare you to straddle Jon and kiss him.” Donnie says  
“OK!” Melissa says and she stands up straddles Jon and they kiss passionately. The kiss lasts longer than anyone expected and they notice Jon’s hands running up and down Melissa’s back down to her ass.   
Reema and Jordan smile at each other.  
“Ok guys, there is plenty of time for that later, break it up.” Donnie says laughing  
Melissa and Jon break the kiss and look into each others eyes. Melissa gasps as she can feel Jon’s erection under her and smiles as she gets up. Jon winks at her and she relaxes some.  
“OK Jodi, Truth or Dare.” Melissa says  
“Dare!” Jodi replies  
“I dare you to...”  
“Oh this is getting old.” Jon says   
Melissa looks at him puzzled and he stands up reaches down and lifts Melissa into his arms and carries her into her room and shuts the door.  
The others look at each other in amazement.  
“Well, that didn’t take long.” Jordan says to Reema  
Reema nods and Jordan puts his arm around her and she snuggles into him. 

 

In the bed room Jon puts Melissa down and locks the door. Melissa walks over to her bed and sits down. Jon walks over and sits beside her. He turns her head and leans in and they start kissing passionately. A few moments later they break the kiss trying to catch their breath. Jon stands up in front of her and she reaches up and undoes his pants. She pulls them down and his erection springs out. She looks up at him smiling and then licks her lips and then latches on and slowly starts sucking on the tip of his cock. Jon lets out a soft moan as he places his hands in her hair. She slowly works her mouth in and out taking him deeper and deeper until she has reached the base of his cock. She remembers to relax her jaw and she slowly comes back up teasing him. She sucks in and out quickening the pace every time she comes to the tip and goes back down again. Jon moans and grabs her hair as she starts to go a little faster. “Oh Mel, that feels good baby, don’t stop.” Jon moans as she starts to go faster. She uses her hands to play with his balls and Jon lets out another moan. She vibrates her mouth and it drives him wild. “I’m about to come baby.” He moans as she continues to go faster and faster. “Melissaaaa!” He cries out as he comes hard and she swallows every drop.  
She releases his cock from her mouth with a wet pop and looks up at him and smiles. He smiles down at her and reaches down and slowly lays her down on the bed.   
“My turn.” He says with a wicked grin.   
Jon grabs her shorts and panties and slides them off of her and kisses his way up her inner thighs all the way up to her warm moist pussy. He licks the inside the apex of her thighs and she moans. With his tongue he starts licking her clit slowly. She grabs the sheets underneath her a moans again. He hungrily devours her and she bucks and writhes underneath him. “OH GOD JON DON’T STOP!” She cries. He starts doing the ABCs on her clit and she cries out again. He gets to G and she wonders how much longer she can hold out before her body explodes. It doesn’t take long as he reaches N she detonates coming hard crying out his name as he laps up her sweet juices with his tongue.  
Jon then climbs up her body as she shakes from the after shocks and kisses her nipples. Her breath hitches and her hands make their way into his hair. He licks one and then sucks as his other hand pinches and rolls her other nipple. She moans and her body bows under him as he leaves her nipples and kisses his way up to her neck.   
“I love how your body reacts to me.” Jon whispers   
She blushes and moans as his lips make contact with her once more this time more passionately than before and she feels like she could come again and he breaks the kiss.  
“Turn over for me.” Jon whispers  
Melissa turns onto her stomach and Jon lifts her ass and playfully smacks it making her yelp. She looks over her shoulder to see him putting a condom on. She gives him a sexy smile as he eases himself into her wet throbbing pussy. She moans as he starts his rhythm. He grabs onto her hips pushing his fingers into her and she is sure it will leave a mark there. He quickens the pace and she moans louder and he smacks her ass again. “HARDER!” She cries out and pounds her harder and harder grabbing and pulling her hair making her cry out again. “OH FUCK!” She cries as he goes deeper and deeper inside her. She can feel her body climbing higher and higher and she doesn’t want this to end, she loves having him inside her, pounding her. “Come for me baby!” Jon growls and her body obeys sending her into an earth shattering orgasm and she screams out his name. With a couple more hard thrusts Jon finds his own release and they both collapse onto the bed trying to catch their breath.   
As Melissa’s body continues to shake from the after shocks, Jon pulls her into his arms and they lay there together.

 

Back in the living room there is a hush throughout the room as they hear Melissa and Jon going at it a few rooms away.   
“Way to go Jon!” Donnie says and laughs.  
“Wow, I didn’t think he had it in him.” Danny says.  
“That’s my brother for ya; I didn’t know he could do that.” Jordan says.  
“It’s always the quiet ones.” Joe and Helen say in union then look at each other and smile.  
“Well, ladies and gents, I think Tristain and I are going to follow suit...don’t be alarmed if you hear screaming.” Donnie says with a sexy smile.  
Tristain’s jaw drops as Donnie grabs her by the hand and she leads him to her room leaving everyone else shaking their heads.  
“Well, at least he held out this long.” Jordan says.  
“Yeah he is usually the first one to disappear.” Danny replies  
“I think Helen and I will disappear as well.” Joe says standing and extends his hand to Helen.  
Helen takes it and leads Joe to her room in the back of the house.  
Danny looks over at Jodi and they too go find her room leaving Jordan and Reema to themselves in the living room.  
Reema stands up and takes Jordan’s hand and they go into her room.

In Tristain’s room Donnie is giving her a full body massage and stopping every so often to nibble on certain body parts. He whispers in her ear making her wet and she moans.   
Donnie nibbles his way down to her hips and her body bows and he smiles. He gently spreads open her legs and kisses her inner thighs driving her wild. He finds her opening and dives in licking, sucking, and nibbling on her clit. She starts to moan as he inserts his finger inside her. He quickens the pace with his fingers and his tongue matches the rhythm. She grasps his hair in her hands as he reaches up and tweaks one of her nipples making her cry out. “Oh Donnie that feels good.” She cries as he starts doing circular motions with his tongue. She can feel her body about to explode and with one more flick of his tongue she comes hard screaming like a banshee calling out his name.   
As she is coming down from the aftershocks Donnie climbs up her body nipping at her hip and breasts till he reaches her mouth and kisses her as his life depended on it. He gets on top of her and eases himself into her making her moan loudly. He kisses her neck as he pumps into her growling and grunting. She wraps her legs around him so he can be deeper inside her and she scratches her nails down his back. “Oh baby that you feel so good.” Donnie whispers as he pumps harder and harder inside her. She can feel her body getting closer and closer and she wants to hold off as long as she can because she doesn’t want to end so soon. “Come for me baby.” Donnie cries out and she does coming over and over just as hard as she did the first time and Donnie thrusts himself into her a few more times before finding his own release and laying down next to her trying to catch their breath.

 

Helen and Joe are in her room laughing and singing to each other. All of a sudden Helen kneels in front of Joe and undoes his pants. She pulls them down and releases the Anaconda. She gasps at the site but smiles wickedly up at him. She grabs a hold of it and remembering to relax her jaw goes all the way down to the base of his shaft. She can feel it in her throat and after a few seconds eases him out of her mouth. He is stunned that she is able to do this and she grabs him again and does it once more leaving him there a little longer this time while her hands are playing with his balls. “Oh my god Helen, that feels wonderful.” Joe moans as Helen eases him out again. She does it several more time before he comes and she swallows not leaving a single drop.   
She stands back up and Joe turns her around and bends her over onto her bed. Joe then slams into her wet pussy and pounds into her fast and hard. “OH FUCK!” She cries out having never experienced anything like this before and always wanting to know what he would feel like inside her. She can hear him behind her grunting and growling as he pumps her harder and harder, smacking her ass and grabbing her hair making her cry out even louder. “You like that don’t you!” He grows. “Fuck yes!” She cries. He continues to pound and pound her and she doesn’t know if she would be able to with stand the orgasm but she can feel her body ready to explode. “COME FOR ME!” Joe growls. She explodes into a mind altering orgasm coming hard and screaming out his name. Joe pumps into her once more before coming hard and calling out her name. They collapse beside each other and catch their breath.

 

Reema and Jordan are in her room lying next to each other as Jordan is looking in her eyes and they are talking. Jordan leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. She wraps her arms around and deepens the kiss as their tongues playfully dance in each others mouths. Jordan moans and goes to kiss her neck. He then trails kisses down to her full voluptuous breasts and sucks gently on both her nipples going from one to the other. “God Reema you are beautiful.” Jordan then trails kisses down to her belly then down to her hips as he eases her legs apart softly kisses her inner thighs. She moans and her hands are in his hair as he gently licks her clit. Her body bows off the bed and she moans again. He sucks and nibbles on her clit as he eases two fingers inside her. He slowly works his fingers in and out of her making her writhe underneath him. She can feel him smile as he continues his sweet torture on her clit. Jordan quickens the pace with his fingers going faster and faster and she can feel her body climb higher and higher. She comes hard around his fingers calling out his name as her orgasm takes over.   
Jordan slowly climbs back up her body kissing and nibbling along the way. He places himself on top of her and eases himself into her. She wraps her legs around his waste as he sits up on his knees and slowly eases in and out of her. She moans and he quickens the pace thrusting faster and faster as he rubs her clit. She is overcome with sensation and she doesn’t know how long she will last. “Come for me beautiful.” Jordan whispers and he thrusts into her a few more times. “Jordannnn!” Reema cries out as she comes over and over again. Jordan thrusts a couple more times inside her before he finds his own release. He eases out of her and lies on his back as Reema snuggles into him lying on his chest playing with his nipples.

 

Jodi and Danny are sitting on her bed talking. They talk about her job and how everything is going in their lives and Danny stands up suddenly startling Jodi.   
She reaches up and undoes his pants and slides them down. She reaches up for his cock and takes it into her mouth and starts to suck. She reaches down and starts playing with his balls. Danny moans as Jodi starts to suck faster and faster using her other hand to stroke him while she sucks. “That feels so good.” He cries and she sucks a little faster bobbing her head up and down as he places his hands on her head.   
“Oh Jodi, I don’t want to come this way.” Danny says  
She doesn’t stop and she keeps going until Danny grabs her by the arms and lifts her up and she bends over on the bed. She can feel the bed shift as Danny positions himself behind her and eases his cock into her wet pussy. Jodi moans loudly as he starts moving in and out of her slowly. She turns to look at him and he smacks her ass making he yelp. “Harder!” She cries out and he smacks her ass again before pounding her harder. She can hear him grunting and she starts to cry out. He grabs her hair and smacks her ass again “Come for me!” He grunts. Her body responds and she comes again and again crying out his name as he finds his own release. She collapses on the bed spent and Danny joins her wrapping his arms around her.

 

The next morning the girls are in the kitchen making coffee and talking about what happened which each one. They swoon over each others stories as each one gets better and better. A few moments later the guys come in and kiss each girl on the cheek.  
“Merry Christmas Everyone!” Joe says   
“Merry Christmas.” The girls reply.  
“It most certainly was a very Merry Christmas last night!” Donnie says with a wicked smile.  
“Yes it was.” Helen replied.  
“Hey can I use the phone?” Donnie asks.  
“Sure go ahead.” Melissa replies  
Donnie goes and makes the call to the mechanic and comes back a few minutes later.  
“He said he could be here within the hour.” Donnie says wrapping his arm around Tristain.   
“So what are you lovely ladies doing tonight?” Donnie asks.  
“Probably sitting at home watching Christmas movies.” Reema replies.  
“Non sense, ya’ll are all coming to the Christmas concert tonight, and you get to sit in the front row.” Donnie says handing them each a ticket.

The girls squeal and jump holding on to each other as they get their ticket.  
“These have been sold out for months now, we wanted to go but wasn’t able to get any.” Jodi said.  
“Well, now you can, I guess it was meant to be that we stumbled upon ya’lls house and our bus broke down.” Donnie said.  
They all sat around the kitchen and had their coffee and Melissa’s homemade cinnamon rolls and talked about the evening’s concert.   
About an hour later the doorbell rings and Jodi answers it and comes in to tell the guys the mechanic is there. The guys say their goodbyes to the girls and thank them for a memorable evening and will see them tonight. The girls giggle and nod and wave goodbye to the guys. As they drove out of site they closed the door and turned on the music and exchanged gifts by the tree.   
Later on they got ready and headed to the NKOTB Christmas Concert and had a wonderful time.


End file.
